All I Want
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas gift fic for 31alias13.


**Title:** All I want

**For: **13alias31

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** not much to warn for, one naked boy.

**Word Count:** 1035

**Notes: **I'm sorry it's not very smutty! But happy Christmas!

Beta'd by meglw0228

**Prompt:** Draco can't decide what to get Harry for Christmas, so he gives him something he knows they will both enjoy, himself. Ribbon around Draco's neck.

All I Want

Sighing unhappily Draco couldn't see anything in the store, nothing was appropriate for his 'secret Santa'.

Growling in frustration he left the store and headed into the next one, it was dark outside and Draco had been in Hogsmeade looking for a gift since that morning. Gra-Hermione had decided, as Head Girl, that the remaining Seventh Year students would participate in a Secret Santa exchange of gifts.

And as Head Boy Draco was unable to opt out, having to show solidarity and support not only for his co-head but also for the inter-house unity that McGonagall and the rest of the staff were so eager to instil in all students. He supposed it was the only reason he was Head Boy, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a pureblood and a mud- muggleborn. He was notorious for his part in the war and for being able to walk free, despite the restrictions on his wand and on himself.

"Why is this so hard?"

"Harry- really you just have to buy a trinket for your person," Hermione's voice preceded her through the door and Draco hid behind a bookshelf, watching the two Gryffindors.

"But P-"

"Don't tell me the name," Hermione hissed.

Potter rolled his eyes and looked around the shop.

"Well think about what you'd like and go from there."

"So I should give them to Malfoy?"

Draco froze and his eyes widened as he stared at Potter who had a red flush staining his cheeks "I didn't mean to say that."

"Harry, are you saying that you _like_ Draco?"

Running a hand through his hair Potter grinned sheepishly, "well, yeah. I mean all the stuff you make all of do together, studying and such. He's smart and funny, really funny, I just- I want to get to know him more. Besides he's quite fit!"

"Why don't you say something to him?"

The smile dropped from his face "because he treats me no different than he always has. To him I'm nobody special."

"No Harry," Hermione smiled softly at her friend, "to Draco you're _just Harry_."

Potter's smile lit the room and he slung an arm over Hermione's shoulders, "come on, there's nothing in here."

They left and Draco slid down to the floor, shocked; Potter wanted him? An idea began to form in Draco's mind.

**XX**

"Hey Hermione," Harry grinned at her as he entered the Great Hall with his secret Santa gift all wrapped up in newspaper, as per the instructions, a house elf popped up beside him and took it away.

"That little ferret, I'm going to kill him."

"Who?"

"Draco, the little bastard hasn't shown up!" She grimaced and Harry pulled her into a hug letting her relax against him.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll have a fantastic time without him," Harry said, though his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hermione squeezed his waist and let go heading to the front of the room calling for attention, a _sonorous _charm making her voice loud enough to be heard.

"Okay everybody, now all the presents are in the sack I'll pull them out one by one and give them to whoever's name is on it."

"What if we want to know who gave it to us?"

Looking over at Blaise, Hermione shrugged, "that's up to the person who gave it. Any more questions?"

No one spoke so Hermione dipped her hand into the large sack, the gift was oval shaped and Hermione called out, "Neville."

The quiet, confident boy walked forward and carefully removed the paper to reveal a bonsai tree whose branches moved around, much like the Whomping Willow only less violent. "Oh wow," Neville's voice was filled with wonder as his fingers brushed the leaves, causing the tree to shiver. "This is- thank you," he looked out into the crowd of students, "whoever you are. Thank you."

Nobody said anything but Harry noticed Goyle smiling slightly. Hermione called out the next name after pulling out a small square package, "Pansy."

Stiffening slightly Harry watched as Pansy went up to the front frowning as if she hadn't expected to receive anything. Taking the parcel from Hermione the Slytherin opened it and let the paper fall to the floor and she was left holding a black box.

Lifting the lid she let out a loud gasp and her eyes filled with tears. Harry knew that inside the box was a gold necklace, the pendant was a circle filled with emerald and diamonds, personally he thought it was ugly but Pansy had had to pawn it off to be able to pay for food. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd and when they landed on Harry he inclined his head slightly.

"Thank you," she said sincerely before heading over to Blaise and let him clasp it around her neck.

"Harry," Hermione called and took from her an envelope. Opening it Harry's eyebrows rose and re-read the message inside:

_Harry,_

_All I want for Christmas is you. I'll be waiting in your room until midnight._

Fumbling to pull his sleeve back Harry saw he had plenty of time but he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "thanks, love, see you tomorrow," before rushing out of the Great Hall ignoring all the murmurings as he ran up to his dorm room.

Pushing open the door to his bedroom Harry froze, lying naked on his bed with a red ribbon tied around his neck was Draco Malfoy.

"Happy Christmas Harry," he said nonchalantly, though the pink on his cheeks belayed his confidence.

"Happy Christmas indeed," Harry said as he moved forward, door slamming shut behind him and he reached out a hand to touch Draco once he was beside the bed.

"You can me touch me Harry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Does that mean I get to keep you?" Harry whispered as he leaned in to kiss the blond.

"Of course, so long as you know that you're mine. And I'm yours," Draco replied before capturing Harry's lips in a fierce kiss.

Moving to straddle the blond Harry kissed back just as passionately relishing in the feel of Draco's body naked under his clothed one. As he kissed the Slytherin Harry couldn't help but feel as if he had come home.


End file.
